


Omovember #28 In an Alley

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Episode: s03e10 Blink, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Everything was closed.
Series: Omovember 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Omovember #28 In an Alley

**Author's Note:**

> We're almost at the end of this... Woot!!!!

Martha shivered, it was a rather chilly night, which really wasn't helping her already sour mood. Really, couldn't those angels have sent them somewhere during the day? Or at least in the summer?

But no they had to be sent to 1969 in the middle of March after all the shops were closed, so they couldn't sell some stuff from the Doctor's pockets to at least be able to stay somewhere for the night. So they were forced to roam the streets until something opened.

She was feeling rather cold after being outside for so long, not even having a proper jacket. She envied the Time Lord, not only did he have a coat, but his biology also meant that he could deal with the cold better.

She didn't complain, because he couldn't help it. He was already feeling bad about what happened.

It was just past 4 am, which meant that they would have to wait for roughly 4 hours before things would start opening again.

She didn't think she could wait that long. She really needed the loo, they had been there for a couple of hours already and with everything closed, she didn't really have access to a toilet.

She probably should've told The Doctor about her need sooner, she could trust him to understand and help. He had been in this kind of situation before, after all. But she hadn't wanted to add another thing on their already way too long list of problems.

But really it was already on the list.

“Doctor?” She started, Making him turn to her. “I really need to pee.”

He frowned at that. “That's a good point actually.” Looking around him, before sighing and turning back to her. “You probably have been trying to find something already, haven't you?” He asked, knowing her well enough to know the answer already.

“Of course, I have.” She told him, dancing slightly on the spot.

* * *

They tried to find somewhere for her to go. Eventually, they found a slightly secluded alley.

“This is the best we're going to find until shops start o...” The Time Lord started before Martha rushed past him. Not able to hold it any longer. “pen.”

She undid the buttons of her trousers, then quickly pulled them down along with her pants, before quickly squatting down as she felt the urine leave her.

She was lucky enough to not get her clothes wet.

* * *

The Doctor turned to Martha as he sensed her walking back to him. “Better?”

“Much better. What about you? Do you need to go?” She wondered.

He nodded. “Yeah, but I can hold till the shops open.”

Martha nodded. “What are we going to be doing for the next couple of hours”

He just shrugged.


End file.
